The present invention relates to an LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) used in a display apparatus for driving a plurality of display panels (a plurality of display areas).
Some conventional techniques are explained in the following.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0052887 A1 (which corresponds to JP-A-2001-356746) discloses a technique for generating a partial display such that a display is generated in a portion of an entire display area of a display panel. In the driving of a liquid crystal display panel or the like provided with pixels arranged in a matrix comprising n rows and m columns, when a partial-display instruction is issued, respective rows in a partial display area of s rows and m columns selectable within the matrix of the n rows and the m columns are sequentially selected and have desired partial display data written thereinto during one frame period. A desired background data such as an OFF-display (a white display) data is written into a background area other than the partial display area. Only a portion of k rows and m columns in the background area is selected and has the background display data written thereinto during one frame period. The k rows to be selected are shifted on successive frames. The entire background area is selected once per time interval of an (n−s)/k of the frame period. In writing of the background display data, a polarity of the voltage written into the background area is inverted with respect to a reference voltage at intervals of a specified time to ensure the ac driving of pixels in the background area by using the OFF-display data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,469 B1 (which corresponds to JP-A-11-109921) discloses a display device in which two separate data line drivers drive two pixel arrays independently of each other. Controlling means is provided so that, in a given term during a given frame period for displaying one image, for displaying the image on a liquid crystal panel, gate line driving means 2 is controlled so as to select a gate line in each of the first and second pixel arrays, first and second data line driving means 4a, 4b are controlled so as to supply an image signal for displaying the image to first and second data line groups, and further, in another term other than the given term during the given frame period, the gate line driving means 2 is controlled so as to select the gate line again in each of the first and second pixel arrays, and the first and second data line driving means 4a, 4b are controlled so as to supply a non-image image signal having a specified voltage and different from the image signal to the first and second data line groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,970 (which corresponds to JP-A-7-175448) discloses a liquid crystal display device in which one driving means drives two liquid crystal panels. The liquid crystal display device includes first and second XY matrix type liquid crystal panels in which each of pixels is provided with a switching element and a storage device and a liquid crystal drive device for supplying video signals to the first and second liquid crystal panels such that polarities of the video signals are inverted with a specified period and polarities of the two video signals applied to the first and second liquid crystal panels simultaneously with each other are opposite from each other.
In the technique disclosed in the above-cited US Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0052887 A1, no consideration is given to driving two display panels.
In the technique disclosed in the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,469 B1, no consideration is given to driving two pixel arrays with one data line drive circuit.
In the technique disclosed in the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,970, no consideration is given to supplying two liquid crystal panels with video signals separate from each other.